Because of device scaling, increased circuit functionalities, and increased chip area, managing the chip temperature is one of the major challenges to optimize the package system and prevent failure of a thermally-stressed area. Current finite element methods include thermal analysis for the package system using mechanical partial differential equations, device design and analysis using electrical and/or physical partial differential equations, and circuit-level analysis by device and/or circuit mix-mode simulations